The gate of the hell
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Un joven James Kirk ha entrado a la Flota Imperial, estudiando ahí únicamente para cumplir su sueño, asesinar a un capitán de una nave para tomar su lugar y al ver quién será su mentor, elige al capitán que asesinará sin problemas.
1. Primer encuentro

**"The gate of the hell"**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Un joven James Kirk ha entrado a la Flota Imperial, estudiando ahí únicamente para cumplir su sueño, asesinar a un capitán de una nave para tomar su lugar y al ver quién será su mentor, elige al capitán que asesinará sin problemas.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Star Strek no me pertenecer, yo sólo juego con ellos un rato ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fanfiction para el evento "día Spirk en español", en facebook ~<strong>_

_**Promps: "Kirk es un muchacho revoltoso, recién llegado a la Flota Imperial. Su mentor es un vulcano serio, un poco mayor que él... con el paso de los años, ¿cómo terminará esto? ¿Se matarán el uno al otro? Mirror!Verso."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**"Primer encuentro"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

661 palabras según Word.

Había algo que James Tiberius Kirk realmente odiaba en la vida y aquello era seguir ordenes. Siempre le había molestado aquello, seguir ordenes de sus padres o de sus profesores, pero siempre lo había hecho, porque siempre había planeado pertenecer al Imperio y asesinar a un capitán para poder subir al cargo, pues aquella era su meta en la vida, ser un capitán de una nave estelar del imperio.

Asesinar no era algo que le molestase en lo absoluto, después de todo en aquel universo era algo normal, pertenecer al Imperio Estelar y asesinar para lograr subir de rango, escalando sobre la sangre y cuerpo de alguien más para un puesto que pudiera ser satisfactorio.

En aquel universo donde prevalecía la barbarie en vez de la paz y la hermandad con otros planetas.

Para el imperio estelar sólo estaba la orden de exterminar si el planeta que visitaban no cumplía con los requisitos, los cuales básicamente era obedecer todas las ordenes que el imperio estelar diese, como si fuesen unos perros siguiendo a sus amos.

Y aquello era algo que al cadete de la Flota del Imperio, James T. Kirk realmente le gustaba.

Pero había otra cosa que le desagradaba más que seguir ordenes y aquello era el mentor que la Flota le había colocado.

El nombrado mentor no era nada más que un vulcano, una de las razas que siempre usaban su lógica para atacar a las personas, aunque por lo general cuando llegaban a un puesto no solían moverse de aquel lugar, no como los humanos que siempre buscaban escalar cada vez más alto.

Los vulcanos por otro lado únicamente se quedaban quietos, como si fueran satisfactorios sus meritos para estar en aquellos puestos. Aunque había algo que no se podía negar de los vulcanos, lo cual era que cuando se les ordenaba cumplir una misión, lo hacían a sangre fría, como si nada les importase, siendo que había uno que otro capitán en alguna nave que había subido de rango porque el Imperio había ordenado a aquellos vulcanos deshacerse de un capitán que ya no cumpliese las ordenes que debían.

Aburrido estaba esperando por él afuera de la oficina que aquel vulcano poseía, pues al parecer su tutor no era nada más ni nada manos que un primer oficial, que no había salido de su puesto en aquel lugar desde hace mucho tiempo al parecer, lo cual comprobaba su pensamiento de que los vulcanos no se esforzaban por ser más para el imperio.

— Cadete Kirk, supongo — Le dijo una voz con un aire sereno y al girar su cabeza, el rubio cadete, pudo ver a aquel primer oficial de la nave Enterprise, aquella nave a la que todos deseaban poder ser asignados. Aquel vulcano tenía su cabello negro pulcramente ordenado, al igual que su uniforme azulado, con sus medallas colgando de él, además de su cuchillo y su fazzer colgando de su cadera, después de todo los oficiales de alto rango nunca podían bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en la academia con los estudiantes, pues aquellos jóvenes igualmente querían subir de rango, como todos en aquel lugar.

— Así es señor — Dijo dando el saludo de la flota, siendo respondido por el vulcano que abrió la puerta de su oficina para que él entrase.

El rubio al entrar dentro de aquella oficina, pudo sentir un suave olor a incienso que hizo que le molestase su nariz, pero aquel olor ni siquiera inmuto al vulcano, que poseía una barba de candado, que hacía que se viera de cierta forma más intimidante, mucho más rudo, casi como para intimidar desde antes a su enemigos, para que no fuesen a atacarlo por su puesto.

— Hoy será el primer día de su entrenamiento...

Dijo con un gesto serio el vulcano y el cadete de rubio cabello sintió como si aquellas palabras, de alguna manera, fueran a cavar su tumba, pues todos sabían, que no habían profesores y mentores más estrictos que los vulcanos.


	2. Deseos de asesinato

**Capitulo 2**

_**"Deseos de asesinato"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

685 palabras según Word.

Bufó con fuerza cuando las alarmas del Kabayashi Maru sonaron. Aquello no significaba nada más que habían destruido la nave y él no había logrado destruir a aquellas naves de los klinglons.

A pesar de que el Kabayashi Maru no era algo que debía aprobar para poder graduarse de la Flota Imperial, aquel desafío siempre lo retaba, era algo que siempre quería superar, sin importar que estuviera ahí mucho más tiempo.

Sin más salió de la cámara de pruebas bufando, pero se sorprendió al ver afuera a su mentor vulcano, aquel hombre que tenía por nombre Spock, simplemente aquello, siendo que lo único que había podido saber sobre aquel vulcano es que era mitad humano, aunque siempre actuaba como un vulcano puro.

— No importa cuando lo intentes, no puedes superar el Kabayashi Maru, cadete — Le dijo comenzando a caminar junto a él y en ese minuto James Kirk, sintió como si siempre debiera ser así, con Spock siguiendo su camino, pero desecho la idea de una vez para seguir caminando a paso rápido, estaba demasiado molesto por no poder superar aquella estúpida prueba, por no poder demostrar que podría destruirlos a todos y podría ser un buen capitán para la Flota Imperial y el Imperio.

— Lo intentaré una vez, superaré esa puta prueba — Le dijo como si nada, bufando molesto. El vulcano siempre salía con aquellas cosas, que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado, pero él iba a demostrar que si podría tomar el rango en una nave, que podría matar al capitán a sangre fría y nunca parar.

— No es un motivo lógico tu forma de actuar, pero nunca haces nada lógico realmente, siendo una de esas las razones de por qué te costará subir de rango como quieres, cadete Kirk, para hacer un asesinato, como pretendes, no puedes hacer las cosas sin pensar primero los movimientos que usaras, pero como siempre esta charla no tendrá ningún sentido y no llevará a nada. — Termino por decir el vulcano, entrando al ascensor con el muchacho rubio, que realmente parecía iracundo por no poder superar aquella estúpida prueba como le decía, donde realmente se ponía a prueba era la lógica para salir de la situación, pero también para admitir finalmente que no siempre los capitanes temerarios podrían lograr exterminar todo sino terminaban por sacrificar algo más, como una pequeña humillación por pedir refuerzos ante klinglons o retirarse para pensar una mejor estrategia.

— No estoy de humor para sus charlas, señor — Le termino por gruñir. La verdad es que en el tiempo que llevaba con el vulcano de tutor había aprendido a defenderse mejor, después de las palizas que el vulcano le daba, siendo que el hombre ni siquiera se molestaba en usar técnicas vulcanas, ni siquiera la llave del sueño para noquearlo.

Le había intentado mostrar todo lo que podía hacer con la cabeza fría, sin llegar a exaltarse más de la cuenta, pero James Kirk no era un hombre sereno, ni mucho menos una persona que se podría estar quieta para pensar sus movimientos.

Kirk siempre terminaba por enfadarse, siendo su carácter explosivo lo que lo había metido en más de una pelea dentro de academia, peleando con muchos cadetes, resultando con cicatrices que un médico, McCoy, le terminaba por quitar, pues dentro de todos los sanguinarios doctores que habían en la Flota, McCoy era el único que parecía concentrarse más en su trabajo, aunque podía ser un verdadero carnicero si se enfadaba.

— No venía a darte ninguna charla. Sólo venía a decirte que nuestros entrenamientos estarán suspendidos un tiempo, pues deberé partir a una misión con el capitán Pike — Termino por decir el vulcano, saliendo del ascensor.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Jim se quedara quieto en el ascensor, viendo como Spock se alejaba.

De pronto aquel sentimiento de enfado volvió a crecer más fuerte en su interior, siendo que por algún motivo él quería ser el único que le ordenase a Spock, el único que le dijera que hacer...

Fue en ese momento cuando James Kirk comprendió que debería asesinar al capitán Christopher Pike si quería ser él ahora quién diese las ordenes al vulcano.


	3. Un nuevo capitán

**Capitulo 3**

_**"Un nuevo capitán"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

620 palabras según Word.

Lo había planeado durante todos los meses que el Enterprise estuvo afuera en sus vuelos conquistando algún planeta. Iba a matar al capitán de aquella nave para poder ser el capitán, el capitán del señor Spock, aquel vulcano que era su mentor, que siempre le había ordenado cosas, pero que ahora él deseaba ordenarle, pensó.

Era un movimiento simple, a penas se había graduado de la flota —gruñendo aun porque no podía pasar la maldita prueba del Kobayashi Maru—, pero quería cometer aquel asesinato para poder subir de rango, pues había una cosa que le molestaba, incluso más que no haber podido pasar aquella estúpida prueba.

Cuando supo que el Enterprise había llegado y sus tripulantes habían bajado a la Tierra, se preparo para lo que haría, una misión que realmente tomaría a muchos por sorpresa, pensó mientras se colaba a la habitación de Christopher Pike.

Había sido demasiado fácil conseguir la llave, pensó, pues realmente había sido una tarea fácil, seducir a una chica que se llamaba Marlena, para que le diera la llave que ella tenía del camarote del capitán Pike, ofreciéndole que sería su mujer en la nave y que no tendría que pelearse ni nada por el cargo.

Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se habría, sabiendo que en los camarotes eran donde los capitán bajaban un poco la guardia, después de todo estaban en su ambiente.

Escondido en el closet de la ropa pudo sentir como el hombre entraba al baño y tomó su fazer.

Salió sin hacer el menor ruido hasta que finalmente llegó a la puerta del baño, viendo como el hombre estaba en la ducha y sin decir ni media palabra disparo su fazer en matar, escuchándose únicamente el último grito de dolor que dio el ex capitán Christopher Pike al caer al frio suelo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se sorprendió un poco al sentir que llamaban por comunicador a su habitación, pero se sentó en la silla y respondió.

— Aquí el teniente Spock — Habló con su voz seria de siempre, mientras esperaba que le respondieran, después de todo nunca lo llamaba sino era por nada importante, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez su ex pupilo se había metido en algún lío, pero no lo creía, pues el cadete se había graduado.

— Señor Spock, se le informa que su capitán ha sido reemplazado, el capitán Christopher Pike fue dado de baja hoy por un recién graduado, el nuevo capitán del Enterpise, James T. Kirk, deberá presentarle sus servicios a él de ahora en adelante. — Escuchó a su superior realmente sorprendido por lo que se le había sido informado.

Nunca había pensado que Kirk lograse aquello, menos tan pronto, un hombre que no tenía paciencia para nada, había terminado por tomar la vida de uno de los hombres que había servido mejor al imperio, que ahora debería estar muerto en la morgue del edificio, para ser enterrado con los pocos honores que se le podían dar a un capitán que era dado de baja de aquella forma después de todo.

Se acomodo en su silla y su mente intentó pensar para que había hecho aquello Kirk, pero no podía dar con la respuesta con demasiada facilidad, después de todo los humanos no eran seres lógicos, eran bastantes barbaros en su esencia, algo que nunca se les podría cambiar, algo que los vulcanos había accedido a aceptar para no ser atacados, después de todo, ser aliado de un gran imperio era lo más lógico.

Pero en aquel momento realmente no sabía que podría esperar, James Kirk no era un gran estratega como había visto mientras le enseñaba, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquel niño podría sorprenderlo, después de todo, ahora era su capitán.


End file.
